Meeting of Two Worlds
by CharmedMoon84
Summary: When Billie accidently opens a portal in the attic, it draws her into a world not her own. Now, in order to get back home, she has to enlist the help of three firends and the sisters.
1. Chapter 1

Opening her eyes, Paige looked at her sisters.

"I can't sense her anywhere. It's like she's dropped off the edge of my radar or something."

"That's because she's nowhere in this realm," a woman's voice said from behind them.

As one, the three women turned to face the newcomer.

"Nowhere in this realm? What does that mean?" Piper asked.

"It means that she's been pulled through a portal to another realm, one that I and my colleagues know about, as well as the headmaster and faculty of the realm's school," the newcomer replied.

"So, how do we get Billie back to this realm?"

"The only way Billie can return to this realm is with the combined efforts of the three of you and three students of the realm's school that Billie accidently sent herself to."

"Ok. Say we go there to retrieve Billie, how would we be able to return to our realm?"

"Once you've found Billie, some of my colleagues will be able to create the same portal that Billie got pulled through and it will return the four of you back to this realm."

"Sounds easy enough. One slight problem, though. The portal that pulled Billie out of this realm is no longer open," Piper said.

"Allow me," Savannah replied and opened a portal.

The three women all walked into the portal and emeged into a slightly open meadow with only one large tree close by. Their gazes settled on the castle that was perched on the small cliffside above them.

"Wow. I never thought I'd see this place," Piper said softly.

"I know. Neither did I."

"Enough gawking, girls. Let's go find Billie," Phoebe added as she headed up towards the castle.

Exchanging glances, the other two women followed her. After a few minutes of walking, they reached the part of the castle where the main dining hall was located. They stopped short of the two large doors.

"We need to talk to the hoeadmaster," Piper said softly.

"Right. How are we going to do that? We can't exactly enter the dining hall and announce ourselves dressed the way we are now," Paige added.

"We need to meet with him somewhere private and explain why we've come here."

"Ok. But how?"

"Let's just get out of here before students start leaving the dining hall and spot us."

The three women quickly walked away from the dining hall so they wouldn't be seen by students. Once they felt they were hidden from students, they were unsure of what to do next.

"Peharps I could help you ladies with the reason you came here to my school," a man's voice said from right behind them.

The three women faced the speaker.

"Headmaster, my sisters and I have come here for a friend of ours who was accidently transported here," Piper said.

"Why don't we continue this conversation in my office, ladies," the headmaster replied.

"Of course, headmaster," Piper replied and she and her sisters followed him.

Line Break

Once they'd reached his office, he stood aside and allowed the sisters to enter first before following them in. He took a seat behind his desk while the sisters remained standing.

"Now, then, let's continue our consersation from the dining hall," he said.

"Yes. Our friend created a portal in our attic back home and we came here to find her so we could bring her back with us," Paige said.

"Ah. Billie, I believe. She was discovered a few hours ago in a classroom by one of my staff and three students."

Oh."


	2. Chapter 2

Her back to the wall, Billie looked at the man who slowly walked towards her.

"What do we have here? A wandless witch," he sneered.

"Stay away from me," she told him.

As he advanced on her, the words of a spell on the verge of being spoken and his wand at the ready, she held out her hands and visualed him crashing into the far wall. Focusing her power, she projected him across the room and against the wall by the single door of the room. Nearby, three teens were shocked by what had just happened.

"Did you see that?" Hermione asked.

They both nodded.

"She didn't even touch him."

"Wait. She was obviously born to parents who are normal, yet she's got powers that don't need a spell or wand," she said to herself mostly, but the redhead beside her had overheard her.

"How did you know that about a complete stranger?" he demanded.

During their conversation, Billie had again sent her would be attacker flying across the room before he could utter a word.

"Enough of this, little witch," he said as he got to his feet.

"Bring it on," Billie replied.

He aimed his wand at the nineteen year old and a stream of light shot out of it towards Billie, who simply projected his spell back at him. He tried spell after spell on Billie, who grinned each time she redirected them back to their sender. Finally, worn out from having his spells shot back at him, he lay crumpled and unconscious on the ground near the single door.

"Let's leave while he's out," she said to the three teens.

"Ok," they replied and quickly left the room, followed by Billie.


End file.
